Cleopatra
Cleopatra 'was the runner-up of ''Survivor: Borneo, submitted by SurvivorCreator. Background '''Cleopatra VII Philopator (Greek: Κλεοπάτρα Φιλοπάτωρ; 69 – August 12, 30 BC), known to history simply as Cleopatra, was the last active ruler of Ptolemaic Egypt, briefly survived as pharaoh by her son Caesarion. After her reign, Egypt became a province of the recently established Roman Empire. Cleopatra was a member of the Ptolemaic dynasty, a Greek family of Macedonian origin that ruled Egypt after Alexander the Great's death during the Hellenistic period. The Ptolemies spoke Greek throughout their dynasty, and refused to speak Egyptian, which is the reason that Greek as well as Egyptian languages were used on official court documents such as the Rosetta Stone. By contrast, Cleopatra did learn to speak Egyptian and represented herself as the reincarnation of the Egyptian goddess Isis. Cleopatra originally ruled jointly with her father Ptolemy XII Auletes, and later with her brothers Ptolemy XIII and Ptolemy XIV, whom she married as per Egyptian custom, but eventually she became sole ruler. As queen, she consummated a liaison with Julius Caesar that solidified her grip on the throne. She later elevated Caesarion, her son with Caesar, to co-ruler in name. After Caesar's assassination in 44 BC, she aligned with Mark Antony in opposition to Caesar's legal heir Gaius Julius Caesar Octavianus (later known as Augustus). With Antony, she bore the twins Cleopatra Selene II and Alexander Helios, and son Ptolemy Philadelphus (her unions with her brothers had produced no children). Antony committed suicide after losing the Battle of Actium to Octavian's forces, and Cleopatra followed suit. According to a popular belief, she killed herself by means of an asp bite on August 12, 30 BC. She was outlived by Caesarion, who was declared pharaoh by his supporters, but he was soon killed on Octavian's orders. Egypt then became the Roman province of Aegyptus. Her legacy survives in numerous works of art and many dramatizations of incidents from her life in literature and other media, such as William Shakespeare's tragedy Antony and Cleopatra, George Frideric Handel's opera Giulio Cesare, George Bernard Shaw's play Caesar and Cleopatra, Jules Massenet's opera Cléopâtre, and the films Cleopatra (1934) and Cleopatra (1963). Survivor Voting History In Quest for Food, the vote ended with a 4-4 tie between Emil and IQ, forcing a revote. On the revote, Cleopatra did not change her vote. In The Final Four, the vote ended with a 2-2 tie between Harley and IQ, forcing a revote. On the revote, Cleopatra did not change her vote. Trivia * Cleopatra was the first ever runner-up of the series, losing to the Golden-fronted Woodpecker by one vote. * Cleopatra was the third most stragetic contestant of Borneo. * Cleopatra was the only contestant in Borneo to not recieve a single vote throughout the entire season, thus becoming the first to go through the entire 39 days without a vote against her. Category:Contestants Category:Female contestants Category:Borneo contestants Category:Finalists Category:Pagong Tribe Category:Rattana Tribe Category:2nd place Category:Characters submitted by SurvivorCreator